Spike Hike
Spike Hike (real name Chris Longhorn), is a moderator on Club Penguin. He was a VIP Manager and was soon promoted to General Manager after Billybob's retirement. It was confirmed on Club Penguin blog posts in Twitter and by a blog post by him. Trivia *He worked with Club Penguin to create its first toy line. *He currently has 154 stamps. *Spike Hike has a Twitter account - @SpikeHikeCP. *Like Polo Field and Loustik005 he has a day where he comes online called "Spike Saturday". Sometimes he has another event called "Spike Sunday". *He said in a tweet that his favorite clothing item is the The Spikette *He joined Club Penguin sometime in 2007. *He revealed on his Twitter account that he is working on making his penguin a mascot, so that he can have unlimited buddies and, maybe even an autographed background. *Spike Hike made his first post on the What's New Blog on October 25, 2012. *He has a Rainbow Puffle named Mork, as revealed in a Tweet. A reference to the TV show,Mork and Mindy. *He worked for Apple back in 1994 as revealed in a tweet. *He has an enemy known as Hike Spike. Gallery Appearance in game File:Spike_Hike_(in-game).png|Spike Hike's Player Card for the Halloween Party 2012. File:ADding spike hike.PNG|Adding Spike Hike in the friends list. File:Spike Hike 10.PNG|Spike Hike spotted on October 29, 2012 (Moose Monday). File:Spike mascot.png|Proof that will become a mascot.|link=https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/274938638041767936 ME AND ARSENAL AND SPIKE HIKEE.png|Spike Hike Spotted on Club Penguin. Screen shot 2012-12-01 at 9.43.48 AM.png|During Operation: Blackout 1joshuarulesSpikeSaturday.png|Spike Hike in the Lighthouse during Spike Saturday. Spike Hike's Holiday Player Card.PNG|Spike Hike's official Holiday Party 2012 look. File:SPIKE_HIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Spike Hike dressed for the Hollywood Party Sa1.png|Spike hike at the comedy stand. (NOTE: He is wearing an unreleased item known as the Yellow Bass Guitar. Cp.png|Spike Hike dressed up for the Puffle Party 2013 Sa2.png|Spike hike spotted Spikehikeandmesmiled.png|Spike Hike at his igloo File:Lightshot5.png|Spike Hike dressed for the Marvel Takeover 2013. Notice that the Player Card has a different design. File:Lightshot2.png|Spike Hike dressed as a Bunny for Easter. Notice that the Player Card has a different design. Spike Hike Stampbook.jpg|Spike Hike's Stamp Book in February 2013 File:Spider_Spike.png|Spider Spike! Notice that the Player Card has a different design. CD1.png Meetingspikehike.jpg|'Spike Hike' at Spike Saturday in the Villain HQ during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Meetingspikehike2.jpg|'Spike Hike' at Spike Saturday in the Hospital during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Twitter icons File:Spike Hike Twitter Icon Halloween12.png|His Twitter Icon in October 2012. Billybob and Spike Hike Twitter Icon.jpeg|His Twitter Icon in Late January 2013/Early February 2013 e2bbc876be38641554f97a4cc168d6b5.png|His Twitter icon in March 2013. BIWBjweCAAEg4Z1.png Other File:SpikeHerbert A.jpg|'Spike Hike' in a Herbert P. Bear suit for his twin's birthday party. The kids threw "snowballs" at him to make him drop a sack of plush Puffles. File:Heatherly.png|'Spike Hike's' appearance in real life. Spike Hike b-day look.png|Spike Hike tweeted this photo of him on his birthday. Lane_and_Chris.jpg|Lane Merrifield and Chris Heatherly at the launch of Club Penguin toys in October 2008. Chris CP Summit.png See Also *Moderators *Billybob Category:Club Penguin Staff Category:Moderators Category:People Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins